


runaway baby│thiam

by astrobooty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parenthood, Teen Father, Thiam, dad!Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobooty/pseuds/astrobooty
Summary: ❝Oh little one, you're the stars in my sky that make it bright at night.❞TEEN WOLF AU│THIAM│AFTER 6B





	1. ➹incipit page

SYNOPSIS

❝Oh little one, you're the stars in my sky that make it bright at night.❞

Theo has been missing for the last two months since the Anuk-Ite and hunters incident. His truck left at the side of the road with his belongings and no sign of his whereabouts, almost like he disappeared into night.

But on a chilly mid-December night, he returns home stumbling at the McCall resident bloody and caring a baby.


	2. ➹bloody and bruised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NEW AUTHOR's NOTE*  
> I'm such an idiot because I publish my stories on this platform as well as on wattpad (under the same username). And I completely forgot that it's a different format but I picture Charli as Halston Sage. You can picture however you like, I'm justing putting forth how I imagine her.  
> And because I forgot to do this when I first published this I'll do it now; I have also published this on wattpad under the same name, just in case some people have seen it on that platform. I'm also on tumblr @astrothiam and I don't really promote my stories on there and maybe I should?¿

The leaves and twigs snapped with each step taken forward. Low hanging branches and bushes tremble at the slight touch of his body as it paved its way through the preservation.

Rapid heart beat pounding through his ears drowning out the small cries of the tiny being in his arms. Exasperated and shallow breathing as he continued to run towards their salvation. Red liquid coating both bodies illuminated by the scattered moonlight.

His healing had not been trigger due to his inflicted wounds laced with wolfsbane and mountain ash. But he pushed through it, making sure he would reach home by his last dying breathe.

At the sight of a neighborhood, he knew they were safe. It was not guaranteed from everyone but at least he had a few he could rely on.

He began to slow down, the amount of blood loss causing him to feel faint and sickly. His legs and arms numb but he pushed all his energy to make it a certain street that use to housed an alpha — a true alpha to be exact.

As he began to descend down the walkway, the front door opened up.  
His legs finally caved into the tiredness as he stumbled onto the porch.

He made sure he fell on his back, breaking the fall as he supported the baby in his arms.

"Help..." he muttered out as he fainted at the sight of an unfamiliar curly-headed male.

➶➶➶

It was winter break and the McCall pack decided to help out another pack, a few towns over, from a small band of hunters. While they were out, Isaac Lahey decided to return from his two year stay from a boarding school in France.

Welcomed home with arms open by Melissa and Argent, they prepared his old bedroom in the McCall household.

He was not really shocked by the pack's absence but made sure to keep his return quiet so he could surprise his old pack.

During his first few days back, he met Mason, Corey, and Nolan, along with an old army friend of his brother, Parrish, and Charli. They told him everything that happened in the last two years along with the disappearance of an old enemy, now turned ally.

On a particular chilly December night, he was preparing a movie night with Argent and Melissa when he caught a strong scent of blood. He could hear two heartbeats outside the front door, to his surprise it was a bloody-covered male carrying an infant.

"Melissa!" Isaac cried out as he kneeled down next to them after he fainted.

She came out, Argent right behind her, gasping at the sight of the chimera. "We have to get him to the hospital, Chris start the car. Isaac you'll move his body to the car."

"The baby's okay, just covered in his blood." Isaac said as he removed the soft crying infant and handing him over to Melissa.

The mother was dumbfounded at the baby boy and how it came into the picture with Theo. But quickly dismissed any thoughts of that as they made their way to the hospital.

"Call Parrish and Stilinski, tell them Theo's at the hospital." Melissa said to the two men as she helped the other nurses with Theo and the baby.

➶➶➶

Charli paid no attention to the speed limit as she raced over to the hospital, with no argument from Parrish.

She quickly made her way to the front desk when she caught sight of the reformed hunter and sheriff. "Where is he? Is he safe? I need to now he's okay."

"Charli calm down, breathe honey," Parrish instructed as he comforted her.

"I found him stumbling into the front yard, bloody and bruised. He collapsed right in front of me. He was carrying a baby in his arms," Isaac explained.

" _Baby?_ " The sheriff and Charli questioned at the same time as the werewolf nodded in response. 

After Isaac made his statement to the sheriff, they patiently waited for Melissa for any updates. They also agreed to keep this information from Scott and the others until they knew more about his reappearance with a baby.

"They cleaned out out his wounds, which were laced with mountain ash and wolfsbane, which explains why his healing didn't trigger. He might have scars because he heals at a slower rate but other than that he will be fine. He's currently heavily sedated so it will be a while before we could visit. As for the baby, he is in perfect health and the blood was from Theo." Melissa explained to the group.

"Is the baby...the baby his?" Parrish asked.

"I don't know, they're running some tests right now. All we can do is wait."

The only ones who stayed there all night into the morning the next day, was Charli, Isaac, and Melissa as the others had work.

The DNA results took longer than expected due to the irregular structures from both of the patients — both being experiments of the Dread Doctors, which only Theo knew.

It was until in the early morning when a doctor approached the trio. "After much testing, it is concluded that he is the paternal father. Although the DNA structure is slightly askew."

"Interesting, well thank you so much." Charli stated understanding the reasoning behind it.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Scott and Liam about this." Melissa muttered.

"Well I certainly could add teen fatherhood to the list of supernatural incidents in Beacon Hills." Isaac mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this a complete different au from my other book. I brought back Charli again because I love her friendship with Theo, everything is the same about her past as it is in the other book; except she came to Beacon Hills during the wild hunt in this version.
> 
> I also brought back Isaac cause I missed him so much and I so believe Melissa and Argent are like his parents.
> 
> This is just a snippet because I won't update that often until I finish Liability.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	3. ➹orion's belt

Surprisingly Theo remained asleep for the rest of the day, recovering and healing from his wounds inflicted by hunters, no doubt. Melissa checked in once and awhile on the chimera for any signs of disturbance but no change of his state.

The unknown baby stayed mostly in the maternity ward for the time being, unless he was cared for by Melissa. The baby boy was one of the calmest baby she ever seen, only crying thrice the whole day. As she studied the baby's features, she could make out the similarities between the baby and Theo.

Charli stayed the whole time by his side, until Parrish instructed Isaac to drive her home to take a shower and bring another pair of clothes for Theo, when he woke up. They would return later that night, knowing Theo would still be asleep when the came back.

An inaccurate prediction made on their part, the chimera awoke alone in the hospital room. With a wary attitude of his whereabouts, he calmed down a bit after smelling the familiar Beacon Hill's hospital. He ripped out the tubes the from his arm, stumbling a bit from getting out of bed. He also notice his change of attire to a white t-shirt and grey sweats.

He still was weak but he pushed through it and cautiously made his way out of the room, not before slipping on the hospital provided slippers.

In other circumstances he would have wolfed out, causing chaos if he could not sense the lingering scents of baby powder and coconut. He followed the smell attentively, not wanting to alert his presence to others.

The chimera ended up at the maternity ward, peering at the see through window into the room where they held the new born babies. His whole demeanor instantly changed soft and amorous when he spotted his sleeping son.

He payed no attention to someone standing next to him, "Any of them yours?"

"He's the only one sleeping, in the corner." Theo muttered to the stranger.

"First child huh? This is my wife's and I's third child, she's the one crying her lungs out," the thirty something year old father replied.

"Yeah," not even bothering to give the man a second glance as he continue to stare fonding at his child.

"Trust me, the sleepness nights and multiplied diaper changes are worth it. Any names in mind?"

"I hope so. Not any that come to mind."

➶➶➶

He stood at the rooftop of the hospital building, in the chilly air, staring at the sky full of stars.

He payed no attention to the others frantic behaviors when they realized he's not in the room. He wanted a moment to breathe and compose himself before any sort of interrogation happened.

Slowly closing his eyes, a memory flashed through his thoughts.

_It was of him and Tara, camping out in their backyard, stargazing. Their grandpa had gifted them an expensive telescope and a book of different constellations. Her favorite was Orion's Belt while his was the Canis Major._

_It was a clear night, the stars shining brighter than ever. It took them a while to figure out were the constellations where, until they found them. After that, they spent the rest of night searching for others before they fell asleep under the night sky._

He could remember her face full of wonder and innocence, it would forever be etched in his mind. Tears began to trickle down his face, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Tara."

He could hear the others begin to ascend the stairs onto the rooftop, no doubt catching his scent. The door opened, "He's here."

He knew it was Charli slowing walking over by her unique aroma of grapefruit and cherry. When he opened his eyes, she stood in front of him, softly reaching out to hold his face, and tenderly wiping the tears with her thumbs.

"It's okay, it's okay," she leisurely pulled him into a hug. "You're safe."

➶➶➶

Theo stoically walked back to his room with the others. Nothing seemed to faze him, he simply stared at nothing in particular.

He knew the others watched the scene between Charli and him, but kept their questions and comments to themselves.

Deciding to make sure everything was okay, Melissa checked over his vitals and heart rate. The cold metal of the stethoscope caused Theo to shiver. She looked over the wounds, which have all healed with a few leaving a faint pink scar.

"We're just waiting for the discharged papers, Parrish will talk to you later. I could bring over you're son if you want...?" Melissa hesitantly asked.

He slightly nodded as he chugged down the cup full of water. He muttered a thank you when he finish, just before she left the room.

He sat there totally unfazed by the other werewolf analyzing him from head to toe and everything in between. "You don't seem like the Theo I heard so much about."

"People change, or only hope they do," the chimera muttered.

"In a very strange, l'm intrigued by you. I really do hope you're better than Peter," Isaac responded.

Theo huffed out, "I'm insulted that I'm compared to the likes of him."

"Good because then I don't have to hurt you."

Charli simply rolled her eyes at the boys, knowing they were all talk, no bite. "We get it, you're new best friends now. We can later talk about this over a slumber party...not."

Melissa came in with a small bundle of innocence in the form of a hazel-eyed baby boy. She carefully handed him over to Theo.

Almost like a natural reflex, Theo lovingly cooed at the baby, gently rocking him back and forth. His little hand reached out for Theo's face, which he lowered for the baby to touch. He let out an adorable laugh which Theo decided to graze his fingers across his chubby face. He hooked his small hand to the chimera's finger, causing a small tender smile to form on the chimera's face.

Too lost in their little world, he snapped out when he heard Charli's voice, "I can't believe I'm a grandmother, a young one."

Ignoring Charli's statement, Isaac asked the obvious question, "What's his name?"

"Orion. Orion Raeken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very close to calling his son, Leo because of Theo+Liam combination but I wanted to spice it up. I think Orion is beautiful name and why not related back a memory with his sister.
> 
> We will later find out how Orion came to be because you know, he didn't appear from thin air. It takes two to tango!1!1
> 
> Plus Dad!Theo will get you feel all type of things and wonder what it will do to Liam, he dead.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	4. ➹wicked deeds

It was merely a few days after the McCall pack left to track down more hunters in hopes of finding Monroe and helping out other supernatural in need. It also had been many months since his last visited the Dread Doctors' lair, the last time being before he was sent to his personal version of hell.

Theo just wanted — _no needed_ — to get some kind of closure, maybe for answers to questions he clearly didn't have. Which led him crawling back in the tunnels, following a path he had drilled into his mind since he arrived to Beacon Hills.

It still was a mess, left in its chaotic state from everything that happened in there. Flipped medical tables, spots of dried black blood stuck on the floor's surface, and dust and webs collecting on corners and objects.

He couldn't exactly say the Doctors kept organized files of every chimera they experimented on. But they did have few folders, one for the terminated chimeras and the other for the successful ones. It was easier to identify which was which by how thick the folder was.

Theo felt deeply disturbed and revolted, more than he has ever felt. Looking at all the names of innocent teens — all except for four were terminated.

He could only name himself, Corey, and Hayden as the sole survivors from the Dread Doctors experimentation, to an extent seeing as the other two were supposed to die. Marlene Queens, was not name he could entirely remember.

Then it hit him.

Months before he made his way to Beacon Hills, the Dread Doctors were closer to creating the perfect chimera than they ever were with Theo. Marlene was about a year older him, dark-haired beauty with emerald eyes that pierced into your soul.

But there also seemed to be many black spots in his memory, he couldn't exactly remember how he knew her and where she went. As he read deeper into the file, he realized something completely immoral and sickening to his stomach.

The Dread Doctors, particularly The Geneticist, advocated for creating the perfect chimera through the means of natural reproduction. Not by sexual intercourse but by implanting a genetically modified egg with his DNA along with hers.

Theo almost threw up from reading the file. He knew he would never agree to it, even if he loyally served them, they had purposely experimented on them to forget certain moments. Hence, the black spots in his memories.

After a few moments of digesting the newfound information, he tried to figure out what happened to Marlene. There was only bits of information, that she had escaped but not where to.

That's when he realized the Doctors never found her because they soon moved to Beacon Hills, even he forgot about her.

Theo knew he had to find her.

➶➶➶

He spent almost a month and two weeks tracking Marlene Queens down before he found her. Soon after he learned about her, he packed a bag and sneaked out of the Parrish household in the middle of the night.

Theo never onced mentioned his findings, most likely because he still was building the trust with the pack and this would only create more issues. So he left alone, with no one noticing.

It wasn't until a few days later, a few towns over, hunters had tracked him down when he made a pit stop. The chimera had abandoned his truck, knowing full well if he tried to escape they'd know in what. He outsmarted the hunters the best to his abilities and escaped by foot.

In the span of the next few weeks, he somehow made his way to Utah. From the bits of the info he could figure out, she grew up in St. George. Theo spent a few days in the city, booking a cheap motel with some of the money he had.

_But as in the case where people are scared of the unknown, he was too late._

Her apartment a mess, bullet holes everywhere and scattered blood stains on the floor and walls. Theo knew they were inexperienced hunters by the amount of damage caused in the apartment. Unlike the hunters he had encountered in Beacon Hills, these left the bodies behind, both of the hunters and supernatural.

The two dead hunters had been mauled to death in the living room. The chimera had spotted a body in the kitchen in a pool of blood. Then and there, laid the lifeless body of Marlene Queens.

Shuddering from her lifeless emerald eyes piercing into his soul, if he had one. He closed her eyes and realized her hand was outstretched, a small toy in her hand, pointing towards a door, like indicating something of importance .

With his enhanced hearing he could hear a faint heartbeat coming form the room. His feet slowly lead him towards the door, stopping himself from turning the door knob believing it could be a hunter hiding in there. But the small cries echoing out begged to differ.

Quickly opening the door, he spotted an infant strapped into a baby seat. Next to it was two bags, one for the baby and the other for Marlene. No doubt she planning to leave before her untimely death.

Knowing that he felt an emotional pull to the baby, he grabbed the bags and baby, fleeting the scene.

The next few days as they from changed motels to motels, nearing their arrival to Beacon Hills. He learned everything there is about babies through trial and error; From diaper changes to feeding him to creating a sleep schedule.

But his insomnia got worst, on top of his reoccurring nightmares of his sister, the baby woke up at random times at night. He did get moments of sleep when the baby slept.

On a particular night, when he cradled the baby boy in his arms he softly spoke to him, "I don't know if I'm doing this right. I've dealt with a pack against me and supernatural enemies but never a baby."

"It's sad that I don't even know you're name, I always just call you baby," the little boy sleepily looked at Theo, "Yeah I know, very original."

"Your mother has your birth certificate but no name on it. That's okay because I already have so many names to give you." Theo whispered.

"You're like a star in my night sky, making my life brighter than before. My little shooting star. Maybe I should name you after a star or constellation," the chimera mumbled sleepily as the soft snores escaped from the baby.

"My wish is to be a better person so I could be the dad you deserved to have." Were the last words the heard in the room as sleep enveloped Theo.

_The next day would bring panic into their lives as they escaped the hunters._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, this chapter describes what happened between the two months he was gone. The ending is a small snippet to why Theo ended up bloody, carrying a baby in the first chapter. That will be explained in the next few chapters.
> 
> And another reference to how Theo chose the name Orion, his memory with his sister only solidified the name. I'd like to think he has a fascination with astronomy, especially stars and constellations.
> 
> If there is some confusion, don't be afraid to comment and ask. I'll be more happy to explain!
> 
> astrobooty➴


	5. ➹homesickness

Mariah Carey's _All I Want For Christmas_ played in the car. The Christmas music created a soundtrack to the various colorful lights that adorned the houses and buildings, many going all out with the lights and inflatable decorations.

Theo's return might seem like a Christmas miracle but he knew it would be far from it, it was more like a Christmas Nightmare. He could already predict all of the pack's reactions, most of them would be horrible. All he knew was that he would come out with a bloody nose.

When he had been released from the hospital, Melissa had graciously provided a car seat and a few essential baby items for the time being. It would take some time before they could properly purchase more baby items and furniture since it was the holidays.

It also had been the first time Theo had properly thank someone without it being directed towards Liam or forced by Liam to do so. He thanked both the mother and lanky werewolf for helping him in a time of need, even if it sounded forced and insincere.

Theo was surprised to see his blue truck parked out front, without any of the damage caused by bullet holes and dents.

"The sheriff's department got a call about the truck being found several cities south from here. Parrish thought it would be a good idea to have it repaired and in our care for when you returned." Charli explained as they exited her car.

"Hated that I had to ditch it. Monroe's hunters found me when I made a pit stop for gas. Two bullets made it into my left shoulder. Hurt like a bitch when I took them out," the chimera recounted as he unbuckled the the car seat and swinging the baby bag over his shoulder.

Charli winced, imagining herself remove bullets from her body, she would faint in no time. "Sounds painful."

Everything was still intact and in its original place in the Parrish household except, with the minor festive decorations. Few perfectly wrapped gifts laid under the stunning decorated tree in the living room.

Theo immediately felt out of place, even though he lived in this very house almost two months ago. He could not remember the last time he properly celebrated any holiday, especially Christmas.

Maybe this year could be different for him and seeing as it was Orion's first Christmas as well. For once, he might be able to properly celebrate a holiday.

➶➶➶

The hot water streamed down his body, in a very soothing and therapeutic way. It had been a while since he had a nice shower and meal, his number one concern had been and will always be Orion.

Truth be told, he also went days without food and water, just as long as his son was fed and comfortable. He knew he slimed down in an unhealthy way, so it be a slow journey for recovery for him.

In the few days he learned everything he could, about the duties of being a new parent. Theo never understood the appeal of wanting a child, until Orion's eyes pierced right into his.

It was after Orion had been in hysterics, crying out for food. As the chimera fed him his bottle, his hazel eyes with a more of a darker green tint, were wide open as he sucked on the teat of the bottle. In that moment he knew, _he would do anything for Orion._

His shower was cut short when he heard the loud cries from downstairs and Charli trying to calm the baby down. He knew exactly how Orion would calm down, by the comfort of his dad's arms.

Theo never realized how touch starved he was; He could not remember that last time he got a simple pat on the back, a hand on the shoulder, and he could literally count the hugs he received in the last decade.

Strangely enough, Theo had been deprived from human contact while Orion craved for it. And what better than a bond between a parent and their child.

➶➶➶

Throwing on his clothes, he ran downstairs to calm Orion down. Charli sighed in relief upon seeing the chimera enter the living room.

"One moment he was laughing, the next thing I know he's crying and I have no idea what to do," Charli rambled letting Theo remove the baby from her grasp. In an instant, Orion's crying subdued into soft weeps.

"I don't smell any poop and I did change his diaper before we left the hospital. He's most likely just hungry." Theo stated as he went in search of the two bottles he prepared for the night.

He instructed Charli to warm it up and test out the temperature on his hand. The blonde was in awe at how Theo handle the situation with ease and self-assurance.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm surprised that's all."

Theo huffed, "Surprised that I have a heart and can care for someone besides myself."

"No, I already knew that. I meant how easy it was for you to change into dad mode, it's adorable." She said as he made a face in disgust at the last word.

"Well I'm about to be fan-fucking-tastic adorable when I kill someone." He stated without hesitation.

Charli simply shook her head at his response. She knew he was capable of going on a murder spree, he had killed before, but it was different now.

He had changed from the moment Liam release him from his eternal hell with his sister. The chimera now had solid proof of meaning to his life, more than rebuilding relations with the pack and regaining their trust in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I know it's been almost of a month since I last update and I truly apologize for the wait. I had written a few chapters that I was going to published but I really didn't like how they turned out and the direction the story was going, plus there was plot holes. So I rewrote the chapters and made sure I stuck to plot I had developed in the few first chapters.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	6. ➹hard feelings

The McCall pack were successful to scare off the hunters and defend another pack from them. But as always, there are a few who come out injured and bruised. Thank gosh for their supernatural abilities — minus Stiles and Lydia, whom left unscathed.

Liam did his best getting comfortable in the back of seat of Stiles' jeep, while he drove and Lydia sat in the passenger seat, with Malia driving in her car with Scott. Derek and Alec had left to South America, since Alec was still learning to control himself and it didn't help that Scott was busy with college and work.

The pack were suppose to return the next day but since they were up against inexperienced hunters, it went quicker than expected. Hopefully they would return later that night back in Beacon Hills. He was more than ready to have a relaxed break, especially with Christmas around the corner in two days.

Knowing sleep was probably not an option in the uncomfortable backseat, he sat in thought about one person. 

_Theo._

He wonder where that son of bitch left to, if he actually left and not kidnapped by hunters, again. It's been two months since he went missing and each day he wonder if it finally was the day he returned — a smirk painted perfectly on his face and a snarky attitude to match with it.

Not to mention, anger consumed him more than usual. It's cost him a few gloves and lacrosse sticks, not to mention the several bruises he left on his opponents. Plus, the fact he almost wolfed out about a dozen times on the field. His ass was dragged out the field so many times, he's not sure how Nolan, Corey, and Mason managed not to get _too_ severely injured in the process.

After some long nights, deep in thought, he came to the sudden realization — Theo is his anchor. 

He very much denied it in the beginning but it was very much true. In a twisted way, Theo always fought back, either physically or verbally. The chimera did this to rile the beta up because even his angers had certain limitations, ones that Theo made sure he never passed, and it was not worth the damage.

He than stared at the heavily decorated houses they passed by. From the main road, one particular yellow house caught his attention, the Parrish household. He could see the blue truck parked out front, which had remained untouched since it had been parked there.

Even if Theo was not his anchor, he still missed that asshole. His life felt empty and flat without him.

➶➶➶

Isaac had an amazing life in France after taking some time to recover from Allison's death and every other thing that occurred since he turned. He met another pack in France and it took awhile to gain their trust.

Despite getting along with the French werewolves and becoming a great friend to the alpha, they could not compare to Scott and the pack. The alpha had no chance against the likes of a true alpha, who had earned it and rightfully deserve the title.

The werewolf had miss about two years of memories and he was not about to miss anymore. One phone call to Argent and a plane ticket, led him back to his hometown.

Isaac was not expecting his fourth night in Beacon Hills to end in the hospital, carrying an unconscious chimera. He had later been informed it was the infamous Theo that had been missing the last two months before his arrival.

He stayed by Charli's side at all times, mostly because Parrish had requested he keep her company.

Isaac was completely surprised when he properly met the chimera compared to what he had been told. He could feel the sadness radiating off of him when they found him at the roof top, after not finding him in the hospital room, but didn't question it.

He knew from Mason and Corey about his involvement with the Dread Doctors and killings but had been brought back from hell to help. From Nolan he heard about saving his life from Liam and taking pain from a dead friend of his. Melissa had told him about the manipulation, especially of Liam, and killing Scott but also helping the pack within the last year.

Whereas Charli completely talked about simple memories they shared, how he seemed as an apathetic and callous guy, but one had to make an effort to know who the real Theo was.

Yet, all the stories he been told involved one particular werewolf he had not met — Liam.

He was completely intrigued by Theo, more than the fact he had a son and why most of the pack seemed to loathe him.

➶➶➶

Melissa was grateful that Isaac drove them back home, her feet were sore from all the running from patient to patient. They sat in silence throughout the ride, neither really in the mood to talk about the obvious issue at hand. Although, they had earlier agreed to keep the chimera's return a secret for the time being.

They were both surprised to see the lights on and Roscoe parked out front. Not expecting the pack a day earlier than anticipated.

He heard several voices from the kitchen when they entered the house. Melissa directly made her way towards her son, giving him a hug in relief since he returned safely.

Stiles was the one to spot the werewolf, he stood in astonishment, "Isaac fucking Lahey!"

Isaac zeroed in on the only unknown face of the pack, he knew exactly who this was and wanted to figure out why he was so involved with Theo.

"Isaac?" Liam questioned unsurely feeling uncomfortable from the intense gaze of the curly-haired werewolf.

He smirked, "Bingo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac had to be one of favorite characters ever from the show. Just wanted to wrap him up in scarfs and keep him safe.
> 
> In this story, Isaac is a fresh pair of eyes to the whole Theo situation with the pack. He only knows what happened through stories and commentary since he wasn't there. He also is completely intrigued by Liam's involvement with Theo.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! And to those who celebrated Thanksgiving, I hoped you had a great time or stayed in the comfort of your room, just like I did.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	7. ➹nothing out of the ordinary

Soft snores elicited both from Orion and Charli. While his son slept comfortably in his car seat, since they didn't have a crib and his arms had numbed after sometime, and the blonde sprawled on the couch.

Theo sat in silence as he awaited for the hellhound to return home, who was suppose to be here two hours ago. Finally when he began to doze off, the front door unlocked.

Soft patters of footsteps were heard from the hallway as the deputy entered the living room.

"You're late." Theo bluntly stated.

"There had been a car accident minutes before I was suppose to leave, no one else was available at the time." The older gentleman explained. "Shouldn't I be scolding you? You disappeared for two months and suddenly come back with a baby."

The chimera rolled his eyes, "You're such a dad."

"Aren't you a dad, yourself?"

"Touché."

"It's good to have you back, Charli had a few breakdowns thinking you were dead. But then again, she knew you wouldn't be dead because you didn't come back as a ghost haunting the pack." Parrish stated.

"Maybe not as a ghost, but I might do some spooky shit to scare the crap out of them," the chimera muttered.

"Seeing as it's very late and half of us are dead asleep, we should get some sleep as well. We'll discuss your two month absence tomorrow morning," he instructed as he was about removed Charli from the couch.

Theo was about to lie about not being tired when a loud snore erupted from the drooling female, "I can't believe you're dating that."

"Well, she is my fianceé," Parrish muttered softly.

Theo was taken aback and wide eyed at the news, "Fuck, when did this happen?"

The deputy seemed to realize his mistake, "Oh shit, I wasn't suppose to tell you just yet."

"Explain."

The hellhound sighed, "She proposed to me while we were making dinner one night. Frankly, she was waiting for your return but knew you wouldn't care when it happened as long you were the first person to know."

Theo laughed as quietly as he could, "I thought she was kidding when she told me about proposing to you. She was drunk at the time too, though. I'm happy for you guys, you guys deserve a happy ending."

"Thanks, just act surprised when we tell you," Parrish carried Charli bridal style, "Good night Theo."

"Night."

➶➶➶

Next morning came and Theo woke up well rested for once, sleeping through the most of the night, only waking up thrice to tend to Orion.

_Orion._

Theo flung out of bed, noticing his son wasn't in his arms. He looked around the room, noticing he wasn't even in his car seat. He then trampled downstairs ready to cause a commotion when he heard his heartbeat along with the couple.

The chimera sighed in such relief as he stood in the doorway, watching Charli hold the bottle as she fed his son. The hellhound stood in front of the stove cooking breakfast.

"Morning, sorry didn't mean to scare you. He was fussy when I checked up on you guys earlier, I thought I'd let you sleep in." Charli explained.

Theo waved her off, "It's fine, forgot for moment that hunters weren't chasing me. I'll just get ready seeing as Orion's occupied for the time being."

➶➶➶

Twenty minutes later Theo made his returned freshly showered and changed. He reached out to remove Orion from Charli's hold, patting his son's back to release any burps.

"After breakfast we'll discuss everything, and I mean everything," Parrish gave teen a stern look as he set a plate in front of him.

Theo only rolled his eyes, "Fine but make sure you listen to the whole story before you jump to conclusions. I don't need to get on anyone's bad side this time."

They all fell into a comfortable conversation as they ate breakfast. Charli suggested going to the mall to buy specific items for Orion because it was Christmas Eve and it would be packed with last minute shoppers. Theo agreed as long as he made the final decisions.

Faint footsteps were heard from outside the house, proceeded by pounding at the front door. Parrish was the one to cautiously check the front door, in case he needed to give Theo the heads up to hide.

"Isaac?"

The lanky teen huffed a bit out of breathe, "Scott and Liam are coming over in a few minutes. They want to talk about possible leads concerning Theo."

"Did you run over here?" Charli questioned.

Isaac nodded making himself comfortable in the kitchen. "Melissa sent me since no one was answering the phone. So are we going to let the cat out of the bag or are we making a run for it?"

They all stared at Theo, waiting for his response. All he could do is think about the outcomes, he wasn't quite ready to face them but then he would delay his appearance. And if he just faced them without having time to properly prepare his explanation of his two month absence, it could lead to chaos.

"Well, we better hurry before they catch us."

➶➶➶

Parrish assured them he would do his best to keep his return a secret. He knew that he had maintain a steady heart rate knowing the two werewolves would be listening to it.

Isaac advise to take anything baby related and items that belong to Theo after his return. He also brought a liquid, he obtained from Deaton, that would mask Theo's and Orion's scent from the household. 

"Guys, you need to leave now. I see the Jeep approaching," the deputy alerted.

Theo rushed outside through the back door with the baby carrier. They planned to use Charli's SUV since the windows were tinted.

"Fuck, that was a close call," Isaac muttered as he slid into the back seat with Theo and Orion. His presence would cause suspicion, since he was suppose to be in the McCall resident sleeping in.

Charli nervously fidgeted as she made sure Scott and Liam didn't notice the extra heartbeats outside, in her car. She even closed the blinds of the windows that faced the driveway.

"Morning, sorry about showing up out of the blue." The alpha stated, greeting the couple as Liam gave a smile.

"It's fine but I won't be staying too long. I still have some last minute shopping to do and I want to start early since the mall will be no doubt pack with people," Charli rambled on. She gave the boys a sweet smile and kissed the hellhound goodbye before leaving the household.

Liam stared at the blonde, noticing her nervous tendencies but probably thought it had to be because of the holiday. His focus on her was cut off when Scott began the conversation with the deputy.

"We might know where Theo could be, we found out there was an incident in Utah regarding hunters and a chimera." 

➶➶➶

Charli released a large breath when she entered her vehicle. The guys stared at her waiting for any comment of the others appearance. 

"Well nothing says like being in the holiday spirit when loved ones show up, unannounced."

Orion released a small gurgle almost as he agreed with the blonde. Theo gave a small smile at his son while Isaac laughed at the double meaning of the statement as Charli exited the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to everyone! I really hope you had a lovely time whether you spent alone, with the family and friends, or as if it were a regular day.
> 
> I am kinda prolonging Theo's explanation about what he did during the two months but it will be explained in the next few chapters. This chapter was more of a filler chapter before we slowly go more into detail and there is a twist regarding Theo's and Liam's relationship because it would give Liam more of a basis to why he is keen on finding Theo.
> 
> A few more chapters will be updated since I am on break before classes start back towards the end of January.
> 
> astrobooty➴


End file.
